Three state devices are known in the IC industry as TRI-STATE integrated circuits which is a registered trademark of National Semiconductor Corporation. These are integrated circuit digital logic devices in which the output can float in an open circuit condition as well as assuming a logic zero or one condition. Such a capability is useful where a plurality of logic drivers are coupled in common to a bus in a computer system. The particular driver that is desired to drive the bus is enabled selectively by control circuitry while all of the other drivers are disabled in their floating output condition. Such an arrangement permits coupling as many drivers as desired to a common bus without resorting to decoupling circuitry which adds complexity, reduces drive level, and often acts to slow the computer operation. In the conventional three state integrated circuit devices, the output stage is either active or inactive in response to the state of an enable signal input.